deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinel vs Elastigirl (Helen Parr)
Description Steven universe vs the incredible two females who have the ability to stretch Interlude Wiz: When the superhero community thinks of powers the obvious comes to mind strength speed laser beams or invisibility Boomstick: But one power makes no sense elasticity I mean who would ever want to stretch long distances Wiz: like spinel the former play mate of pink diamond Boomstick: and elastigirl a new dream wife of mine Boomstick: Anyway hes Wiz and im Boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at there armor stats and skills to see who would win a death battle Spinel Wiz: Long ago there were things called gems the main ones being blue yellow white and pink Boomstick: That would suck to be named after a color oh your name is red like who comes up with these names Wiz: whatever the one we are focusing on is pink who was not like the others she liked to explore and see new things so the other diamonds never gave her own colony but a little garden with a gem called spinel who was meant to bring entertainment Boomstick: Yeah she enjoyed it but eventually she got bored and tired of her and pulled the ultimate going to get milk card Boomstick sighs Boomstick: Just like my dad BEFORE AFTER Wiz: She got her own world and instead of taking her with her told her to play the stand very still game and bolted so spinel stood still for six thousand years Boomstick: Than a 16 year old Steven universe made a message to everyone in the galaxy saying ''' '''Boomstick in a try Steven impressine: I'm not pink diamond Wiz: Spinel saw the message and then um well they don't explain how she turned evil but she did Boomstick: Spinel may not look like much but she is a tough cookie she took care of the three crystal gems without taking a hit and even made Steven lose his powers Wiz: Now should I tell you spinel wasant made for combat at all so this is very impressive and she's wielding the scythe around like its a stick as if she has done this before Boomstick: Her elasticity allows her. To be able to shift into many objects Wiz: Like the ability to enlarge her fists created a fishing pole Boomstick: Or my favorite the bayblade which is her twisting her body around fast enough to look like a bayblade Wiz: She also has the rejuvinator which is basically a weapon that gives any gems amnesia when hit by it Boomstick: Spinel can punch hard take the time she broke a... Um what is that Wiz: It's like a hologram Boomstick: Well what ever it is she broke it to little pieces Wiz: The pieces appear to be made of rock we can look a hard stone which is basically rock so in order to break it you would need to apply a force of 16,700 tons of force meaning spinel can punch up to 16 thousand tons of force Boomstick: But if you want to prove us wrong how about her next strength where she litteraly punched a giant hole on top of her injector causing it to explode mind you she was meant for entertainment Wiz: Looking at Stevens height to be and spinel we found this *Steven height 170.48 cm or 5 feet (given he is a normal 16 year old height) *Spinel height 5 and a half feet tall maybe Wiz: Looking at the injector it must be made of something like metal or stone and by some measure measure meants it must be atleast 10 feet deep Boomstick: Pretty impressive to do this to her building size injector Wiz: She has shown she can go up against garnet amethyst pearl and even Steven and was able to beat them all Boomstick: Despite spinel being strong and powerful she's emotinaly fragile Wiz: And like any gem if hers is cracked she can suffier glitching and low stamina and her rejuvinator wont work on people who are normal or half human Boomstick: But hey she's come a long way from being that happy cute gem she may seem nice and cuddly but she can punch a powerful punch Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Elastic'-themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Cenus9548